Hot Water Bottle, Tea and a Snog
by Hubert24601
Summary: Ever had those cramps that make you cry 'cos they're so painful? I'm sure the Doctor can help. [10Rose] [oneshot]


Hot Water Bottle, Tea and a Snog

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever had those cramps where you're in pain and you can hardly stand it? I'm sure the Doctor can help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was making his usual rounds 'bout the TARDIS halls at about eleven o'clock at night when he noticed his companion's door slightly open. He curiously made his way into her room and suddenly his curiosity turned into concern when he heard sniffling from a small bundle. He entered fully and practically ran to the side of the bed.

"Rose?" he whispered in the dark. Rose heard him and rolled away from his voice. It stung, but he considered that she wasn't exactly feeling herself, and finding him in her bedroom sitting on her bed _was_ sort of disconcerting. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Rose curled up into a ball, crying out softly. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"Where?" He tugged the ball of struggling companion to his chest and shushed her protests gently. His hands felt warm against her skin as they moved tenderly and efficiently across her body, feeling her stomach gently. "Here?"

"N-no…" she stuttered, blushing red in the dark.

His hands coasted around to her back. "Here?"

"Doctor – "

"Why don't you just tell me what hurts?"

Rose blushed again. A long, uncomfortable silence ensued. "It."

"It?" The Doctor was clearly puzzled.

"Cramps," Rose whispered, trying to roll out of his grasp. She was clearly embarrassed.

"Oh." The Doctor went from bright red to void of colour in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah." Suddenly Rose arched her back and cried out in pain.

The sound made him shrink back and wince in sympathy. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He shot out of the room in a flash and shut the door, leaving Rose in agony. Suddenly she sneezed and gave a little cough.

"Oh great, and I _have_ to have a cold and stomach flu at the same time," she muttered, reaching over for a tissue to blow her nose. She balled it up and tossed it into the garbage can across the room. "And she scores," she murmured to herself before muffling a painful cry. She huddled into her covers, wishing for her Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor entered Rose's room again carrying a few things behind his back.

"Heya again," he commented cheerfully, knowing full well how miserable she felt.

Rose shot him a glare before yelping as she adjusted into a seating position. The Doctor turned on the bedside table lamp and smiled tenderly at her, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Here we are," he said, revealing the things behind his back. "A hot water bottle!" He held it above his head triumphantly before gently placing it on her lower stomach. Rose sucked in a deep breath at the immediate and welcome heat and closed her eyes to get loss in the sensation as her pain drifted away.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart," Rose murmured lightly as she began to drift.

"I have something else," the Doctor teased, welcoming her words with pleasure.

"What?" Rose managed to crack one eye open to look into his face.

"Tea!" Beaming, the Doctor placed a brimming cup of tea on the bedside table. Thankfully all of their cups had heat installation that was good up to 24 hours. Rose offered him a tired smile as she snuggled down into the duvet.

With gracefully agility he climbed in beside her, lifting her head lightly to slip his arm behind it before she could blink. With an extreme sigh of contentment Rose carefully (without shifting the hot water bottle) turned around to snuggle against her new source of heat's chest. The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes briefly, his arms still round her awkwardly. He was in a most uncomfortable position, but he wouldn't budge for the world; there was no place he'd rather be. He brushed his lips across her hair, and leaned forward to gently move across her forehead lingeringly. His nose and mouth gently touched her cheek, and when he was about to gently kiss her, Rose turned her head and kissed him quickly.

The Doctor felt his two hearts jump and fly at her touch. Rose smiled slowly and reached around to wrap an arm around his neck, sliding it round to touch his jaw. His hearts began to beat frantically. She looked at him, and she had a question in her eyes. He nodded the smallest of nods and leaned forward to lightly kiss her, letting it linger. She kissed him back – one big emotional wave.

"One to dream about," Rose whispered sweetly at him. Her smile was incredible with laughter behind it. "Remember to breathe."

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor took a deep breath to prove he had been paying attention.

No doubt it was something to dream about – for both of them.


End file.
